U.S. Pat. No. 7,964,037 B2 discloses a process chamber with a central gas inlet element, the gas discharge openings of which can be closed with a “shutter.” Two substrate holders are provided diametrically opposite of one another with respect to the gas inlet element and respectively carry a substrate, which is covered by a mask, such that a structured surface can be deposited onto the substrate after the “shutter” has been opened.
US 2014/0322852 A1 discloses a device for depositing organic layers, wherein a material source that forms the gas inlet element can be displaced relative to multiple substrates, which are respectively arranged on a substrate holder, transverse to a flow direction.
WO 2010/114274 A1 describes a device for simultaneously coating multiple substrates, which are arranged on substrate holders that are individually assigned to each substrate, wherein gas inlet elements are individually assigned to the substrates.
DE 10 2010 000 447 A1 describes a process chamber with a gas inlet element and a substrate holder that lies in the flow path of a process gas flow exiting the gas discharge surface of the gas inlet element. The substrate holder can be displaced relative to the gas inlet element in the flow direction. A shielding element is provided and can be moved between the substrate holder and the gas discharge surface of the gas inlet element. The structured deposition of layers onto a substrate lying on the substrate holder is realized by using masks.